The dazzling adventures:portals to new worlds
by Nova the fairy of the night
Summary: Follow Sonata dusk, Adiago dazzle, and Aria blaze as they travel to new world to gain there power back. (Waring: sexual content and a lot of crossovers not just monster high)
1. Chapter 1:The siren

Right after there embarrassing defeat in the battle of the bands the dazzlings fled the scene to there favorite restaurant Burger King. With the little money they had Adagio and aria had a small vegeburger and sonata just had fries. Each were very upset and but not as much as Adagio.

Chapter 1:The siren's tears

"Ugh that was so embarrassing how could we lose to those wannabe magical girls" Adagio said with a very sad expression on her face "I mean our plan was perfect and we would have been queens by now if it hadn't been for that twinkle barkle"

"Umm am pretty sure it's Twilight Sparkle" sonata said with a gloomy smile. Thinking of the name made her sick though because that same twilight sparkle had taken the guy of her dreams, Flash Sentry. She was planning that when she became queen that flash would ditch twilight and fall madly in love with his new,cuter ruler and become her king.

"Nobody cares sonata" Aria said very irritated "this is probably your fault"

"Probably" Sonata began to cry "I wanna be loved, I wanna be adored"

Aria started to cry alittle too. Even though she didn't show it aria really cared about sonata like alittle she admired and loved Adagio more than herself sometimes. "Oh sonata I didn't mean it. I didn't mean at all." She quickly hugged her " Where in this together right Adagio"

Adagio looked at the girls with a cold expression. She knew she had to be strong for her fellow dazzlings and she knew crying would make her appear weak infront of the girls. "Don't worry girls am gonna fix this." Adagio stood up from the table. "I'm gonna fix are amulets, destroy the rainbooms, We will be queens of this pathetic little world, and sonata will get her man"

"Really" sonata said full of tears in her eyes

"Really"

"And how do you suppose we do that" Aria almost laughed alittle " it's not like we could get any more magic now that our amulets are broken and now that everyone knows who we are you can bet that the authorities will be after us. Let's just give up. Get a job, and house, and eat proper food for once."

"But we can't give up now! We should be feared and admired! " sonata jumped out of her seat

"Sonata is right, for once" Adagio smiled " We still have the broken pieces of the amulets we can still get our powers back we just need to right type of magic"

The three girls left the restaurant laughing and giggling at the though of revenge and power.

At monster high that very night...

Frankie, Cleo, and Catrine de mew had just left a catty noire concert. All three of the monster girls are huge fans of catty , maybe even bigger fans that anyone else at the school and so far had been to all of her concerts ever since the beginning. Frankie was just sparkling with energy, so much energy that she shock Cleo like three time with left her hair in a frizzy mess.

"Frankie dear" Cleo said trying to smoothen out her hair "could you at least calm your bolts still we get to the car. Seriously your gonna send me to the undead and just look at my hair couldn't you at least electrocute me in the car were I could fix myself and hide my hair"

"Sorry Cleo" Frankie giggled "am just soo pumped that I can barely control myself . That concert was so voltagous. We have to tell her at school tomorrow."

"Oh Frankie" Cleo laughed "you can't just go up to her and freak out like a crazy fan. Remember Catty wants to be treated like a normal ghoul and we're gonna do just that"

"Yea I get it but that doesn't mean we can't congratulate her"

Catrine smiled "who knew you two would become such good friend. It is so beautiful I could almost paint it"

Blushing, Cleo quickly ran into her " just get in girls"

Little did they know that Frankie's shock of excitement had opened a portal right behind the concert back door.

Chapter 2: Do you feel that?

The dazzlings didn't really have a place to call home. Usually on nights like these yea would hypnotize people with there song to give them stuff like clothes and money. Now that they lost there powers they were wander about the streets in the middle of the cold,windy, night with only there hoods to keep them warm.

"Burr it's freezing tonight. Maybe we should get some tacos to keep us warm"


	2. Chapter 2:Do you feel that

Chapter 2: Do you feel that?

The dazzlings didn't really have a place to call home. Usually on nights like these yea would hypnotize people with there song to give them stuff like clothes and money. Now that they lost there powers they were wander about the streets in the middle of the cold,windy, night with only there hoods to keep them warm.

"Burr it's freezing tonight. Maybe we should get some tacos to keep us warm" Sonata close her eyes and pictured it. The crispy shell, the hot meat decorated with a beautiful sprinkle of cheese and oooh the salad "mmm"

"Your always thinking about tacos aren't you really are the worse" Aria pushed her to the ground and then walked off

"Oh yea. If am the worst then how come back at canterlot high the guys were more under my spell. If anything your the worst" Sonata quickly got up and ran infront of Aria

"What did you say. I know your not talking to me" Aria pulled her by her shirt and stared at her into in her light pink eyes. The stare she gave sonata was a mixture of anger, hurt, and love all in one.

"You hear me" sonata smiled "your just jealous!"

"Oh shut up. As if I'd be jealous of someone like you" Then out of nowhere Aria kiss sonata then quickly realized her

Sonata blushed "w-w-what was that for"

"J-j-just s-shut up idiot and don't think anything of it" Aria then blushed and looked away

"What are you to doing" Adagio laughed evilly and then turned around and faced them

"Nothing!" They both exclaimed

"WELL KNOCK IT OF... wait... do you feel that" Adagio paused for a moment. It was the same feeling she had when she discovered there was equestrian magic in the human world

"I feel cool" sonata said wondering what's going on

"Here we go again" Aria rolled her eyes "or has she gone crazy"

"Just follow me " adiago started running

"As always" Aria sighed

When the dazzlings finally stopped running they ending up in an alleyway. There they saw something so unbelievable they could not believe there eyes. A huge opening. A portal.


	3. Chapter 3:Welcome to Monster high

Chapter 3: welcome to monster high

"Whoa" All three of the dazzlings were shocked at what they were seeing. A huge portal. So gigantic it looked like a black hole.

"But how" Aria just couldn't believe that they finally found a portal to get out of this world. It was almost like a dream come true. She might be able to go back home. She almost smiled.

"Hehe" Sonata giggled "it can happen, only on the hub"

"Ugh, stop being so random and get serious sonata. Your not Twinkie pie" Aria quickly became annoyed again

"Oh yeah" Sonata put her hands on her hip

"Girls, do you know what this means" Adagio smirked

"We're going home!" Sonata was jumping up and down with excitement

"And I have a new ability" Adagio almost jumped with her "I can sense portals and magic!"

"Hold it" Aria shook her head "before with just jump into this thing how are we even sure the it will take us back to equestria. It could probably kill us or take us to a dangerous, savage world full of siren eating beast. I think this is a bad idea"

"Kill joy" Sonata frowned

"We never know unless we try" Adagio pat Aria on the shoulder "and plus we're pretty scary ourselves"

"Yea fine but wait how come no one else notice this huge portal but us" Aria said

"Don't question magic Ari just trust it" Sonata grabbed both there hands "now let's go"

"Alright girls on my count we jump in" With a creepy looking grin Adagio counted"1,2,3 JUMP"

And so the girls jumped though the portal. With a twist, swirl, and flip the girls arrived in the world of New Salem right in front of the famous school of legendary monsters. Monster high

"Aria, Adagio, where are you" Sonata awoke for being passed out on the ground

"OVER HERE IDIOT" Adagio yell. She and Aria were just sitting on the steps of the high school

Sonata ran to them "Where are we. It looks like it's morning but that's all I know"

"Looks like another perfectly lame high school full of happiness and friends. Yuck" Aria gagged

"How can you tell no ones even here yet" Sonata said still very confused

"I sense powerful magic some were in this school. This is our chance girls. A chance to get our powers back. Look at yourselves girls, what do you see." Adagio smiled and took out a mirror

When Aria and Sonata looked in the mirror they saw they had wings and and pony ears and tail. They look like how they did when they were battling the rainbooms. Even the same outfits.

"How did I not notice. I was looking right at you guys. Does this mean we have our powers back" Sonata began to play with her hair

"Of course not airhead. The amulets are still broken and Adagio just said that she sensed magic here and were gonna take it and get our powers back" Aria said

"You are" Sonata snapped

"Ugh... Girls focus please." Adagio smirked "Let's go sign up for school. Then search the place for magic"

So when inside to the headmistress' office and when they walked in there they got a little surprise.

"Eeeeeeekkkkkkkk" Sonata screamed "HER HEAD IT'S IT'S"

Adagio and Aria were too frozen in fear to speak

"Clam down girls. It's always shocking the first name is Headmistress Bloodgood or the headless headmistress as some students call me. Welcome to monster high" the Headmistress then put on her head and said "sign these papers girls and hand them in to me tomorrow. Also Mr. Heath Burns, as much as I regret it, will be showing you around the school today then classes for you start tomorrow"

"Pss did she just say school for monsters and did she just take her head off and put it back on!"Aria whispered to Adagio

"I know right this is so creepy. We are surrounded by monsters their everywhere,but you know what were just as scary. Well.. Expect for Sonata" Adagio whispered back and they both started laughing

"Huh what's going on" Sonata began to space out

"Mr. Burns please report to the headmistress' office immediately!"

Pov of Heath

"Scorchin am gonna be escorting the new ghouls around the school!" Heath was all flamed up running to the heading to the headmistress' office. So flamed up that he melted Draculaura's bitealogy textbook

"Ugh, Health not again I just got a new one" Dracula began to became very angry "can't you mess everything up some place else"

"Damn Ula D I though you were the sweetest ghoul in school. Anyway gotta go " and off he went.

Man I really want a good impression on the fresh blood. I at least want them to think I'm burning awesome before they learn what a screw up I am. Frankie usually is the one that introduces the newbies to everyone but I started to think hey why is Frankie always the one representing the school. That's why I signed up for the welcoming committee so that people see that I can be helpful to the school and not just the guy how messes up everything. I could be even be as lovable as Frankie if I wanted to. It's just every time I she a beautiful ghoul I just can't help showing them my fire. No one no every ghoul things am a creep. Wait. Who's the smoking hot ghoul. Sooo enchanting. Are those the ghouls am suppose to be showing around the school to. What is that angel saying am to distract by her lovely purple skin and look at that rack.

"Ew. Why are you looking at me like your hair man your on fire" Aria rolled her eyes


	4. Chapter 4:I'll be the match

Chapter 4: I'll be the match that sets your heart a blaze

Heath Burns had just stepped in to the office and he could not that his eyes off of Aria. It was obvious he had a thing for her. His hair would not stop smoking, as if his entire head is on fire. The sight of this made Adagio and Sonata laugh so hard they could hardly breath. Headmistress Bloodgood had to cough at least ten times to get their attention.

"Ew. Why are you looking at me like your hair man your on fire" Aria rolled her eyes

"Sorry babe. I was stunned by your goddess like radiance" Heath moved closer to her

"I'm not your babe idiot. Get away from me" Aria pushed him away

" control yourself or you'll get detention. Honestly if I knew you would act like this I would have asked Frankie instead. Now introduce yourselves" Bloodgood sighed

"We'll start first" Adagio smirked "My name Adagio Dazzle. My name means to sing in a leisurely manner; slowly. Kinda like our music. I'm the lead sing of our band, The dazzlings. Once your meet us your'll never forget us.

"Lead singer for now" Aria mumbled

"Hi i'm Sonata Dusk and like is it lunch time already of so hungry. Nice to meet you. Hehe" Sonata started laughing again

"I'm Aria Blaze and don't try anything pervert am not afraid to hurt your" Aria folded her around and tried to avoid making eye contact with Heath

" Names Heath. Heath Burns" he winked at Aria then kissed her hand "so your name is Aria Blaze huh? Maybe I'll be the

match that sets your heart ablaze"

Aria blushed "Get your dirty lips off of me idiot"

"Alright off with you four. I have a lot for work to attend to" Bloodgood said looking at the papers on her desk

So out the door they went...

"By the way ladies if you curious to know I'm a fire elemental so if I were you I would be cautious around me. I'm still getting a handle on my powers" Heath made a fire heart with his hands and blew it at Aria

She coughed"could you please stop it. Your suppose to be showing us around the school not telling us your life story"

"Don't worry flame boy we can handle ourselves just fine" Adagio lifted his chin then quickly turned to the other dazzles "let's go"

"Wait I still haven't showed you the most creepy cool place in all of monster high" Heath smile at the the though of them being impressed by what he had in store.

"Ooooo where!" Sonata started shaking him "tell me tell me"

"C-c-calm down" Heath pushed her off "deep underneath monster high is a place called the catacombs were all sort of crazy things happen. You never know what's gonna happen next once your down you be battle a ferocious dragon or find a mad scientist laboratory"

"Your full of it" Aria began to walk away

"No no no I'm telling the truth. Just come with me. There is a party going on down there and it would be a great way to meet the others monster. Well want do ya say" Heath held out his hand

"Yes yes yes" Sonata begged "Oh can we"

"How about no. We didn't come here for that" Aria was just to annoyed at anyone enjoy a party anyway. Especially Heath. She didn't want to be near him any longer than she had to.

"We're going" Adagio said then she whisper to Aria "Sounds like this place is ancient, maybe the power I'm sensing is somewhere down there"

"Ugh the way flame boy" Aria pushed him. He was just staring at time the hole time.

"Plus it's not like we have anyway sense to go. We'll probably have to wander the streets again" Sonata said

"So you ladies have nowhere to stay" Heath smile

"SONATA YOU IDIOT!" Adagio face palmed and Aria hit her on the head

"You can stay at my place if you want. I practically live by myself and I wouldn't mind"

"Of course you wouldn't but...we do need a place to stay. What to you say guys" Aria frowned

"Sure why would be great to sleep in a proper place for once" Adagio sigh

"We'll talk about this later. Now let's hit that party" Sonata smiled at Heath

So down the dusty, spider web infested steps of the catacombs they went. Then walked down to what looked like stream and apparently were waiting to be picked up.

"Ummmm Heath" Sonata poked him

"Yea" Heath gave her a stupid smile. He couldn't help it. She was so cute.

"What are we waiting for"

"My friend Operetta is going to row us down to were the party is and she sure is taking her sweet time."

"Oh. Well then can I ask you a question"

"Go ahead. Don't be scared I don't bite" Heath started laughing

"What are the other students here like. Are they as kind and funny as you are. Do all of them have fire powers like you. Once we get to the party will they have tacos I'm really hungry. Can you describe some of your friends"

"Ummm let me see. Well for one thing everyone except for Toralei and the werecat twin are pretty trust worthy. And no one is funnier than the heatser. I think am probably the only monster in school with powers like mines unless you count Jinafire. She's a dragon so I don't know. I don't know if their gonna serve normy food like tacos but I sure hope so. Well me, Deuce, Claw, Gill, and Manny hang out together but sometimes I get the feeling they don't really want to have me around me."

"Awwww" Sonata hugged him

"Sonata get off might catch his horniness" Aria pulled her off him

Pov of Aria

To be honest I would have hugged him too but I've already seen his true personality as soon as he started talking. But then again he is the first that actual finds my more attractive than Sonata. Despite his joking around and flirting I can see great sadness in his eyes but then when he starts looking at me I feel like he is undressing me with his eyes and that completely turns me off. Idiots like him annoy me so much. I can't believe Adagio is actually considering us staying at his house. Though I kinda don't mind. I think the only thing that can make me tolerate that pervert if he stop with the hold cool guy routine and let me see beautifully sad eyes. Alright here is my personal mission here, To figure out how to absorb his sadness and add it to my power.

"Hey there ma names Operetta. Need a lift"

Finally now we can finally get this over with.


	5. Chapter 5:Sister from another litter

Chapter 5:Sisters from a another litter

They were now rowing along the stream of the catacombs. Once they arrived Sonata was all over the place she could hardly contain herself.

"Hi i'm Frankie and I want to officially welcome you to monster high were our motto is be yourself be unique be a monster. Here everyone is free to show there freaky faults hehe."

Aria rolled here eyes

"It's ok Frankie I already showed them around already" Heath's hands were starting to flare up

" Sorry Heath I'm just so used to being the one that introduces the new students to our school" Frankie giggled "I hope you don't mind me asking but what type of monsters are you guys"

"We're sirens" Adagio smiled and put her hand on her hip "You can call us the dazzlings. I'm Adagio the leader"

"Are you kidding me. Listen Jackie or whatever your name is we all sing equally as a band don't listen to her" Aria folded her arms

"Oh would you shut up. I am trying to make a perfect introduction" Adagio pushed Aria

"Umm my name is Frankie" She began to slowly walk away

"No Frankie stay. They have been like this with each other all day " Heath smiled then started staring at her breast

"Heath what are you staring at!" Frankie walked away from Heath and tried to ignore him by focusing on the dazzlings

Soon everyone at the party was watching them

"Oooo a scoop. This is definitely gonna be a headliner" The purple haired ghost Spectra was flying around the place taking pictures with her icoffin "New ghouls ruin party and Heath flirting record has finally been broken. How far can he go" Spectra squealed in excitement

"You better not post that Spectra" Flames began to grow larger and larger on top of Heath's head

"H-H-Heath" Sonata was beginng to get scared. Adagio and Aria were to busy arguing to realize

"Heath cool down" It was Abbey the abominable snow girl who said one touch she frozen him solid.

"Whoa. What's going on" Sonata was getting dizzy from all that was happening.

" Hahaha" Sonata heard laughing in the distance

"Whose there" Sonata looked around

"Meow. Right infront of you" It was Toralei and the twins Meowlody and Purrsphone

"Eeekk" Sonata screamed "you scared me"

"Good" Purrsphone pat Sonata on the head which made Meowlody feel a little jealous

Aria pushed Sonata aside"who do you think you are"

The twins hissed at her

"Ladies lets all be civilized" Toralei laughed " We've been watching you three every since you arrived at our school"

The dazzlings now got serious. "What are you talking about" Adagio said

Clawdeen wolf stepped in between the six of them "Leave them alone Toralei." She growled

Meowlody giggled "Down doggy were just introducing ourself. We're not causing any trouble meow"

"Pl-ese you three are nothing trouble" Clawdeen said

"Thanks of defending us" Adagio said sarcastically "but we were actually have an important conversation."

"With these three" Clawdeen was staring at them. Very confused

"Yea so could you excuse us" Aria said and folded her arms

"Ok ghouls but remember I got your back. My name is Clawdeen" and then she left

So the were cat girls and the dazzlings left to a more secluded part of the catacombs so that they could have there conversation in private.

"So what do you mean you've been watching us" Aria said while trying to keep Sonata away from Purrsphone

"We know what your up to" Toralei smirked

"Sheesh stalker much" Sonata hide behind Aria

"Look kitten. What was your name again. We've hear rumors about you love chaos and messing with people's head. Personally I love people like you but stay out of our business. Don't stick your tail where it doesn't belong" Adagio moved closer to Toralei

"Would you trust me more if I told you my name. I'm Toralei Stripes and I live for disharmony. These are my sisters from another litter. Meow"

"I'm like Meowlody. Most curious werecat you'll ever meet"

"Am like Purrsphone" she started rubbing against Sonata "the mastermind to most of are pranks. I make sure everything turns out purrrrrfectly"

Aria pulled Purrsphone off Sonata "hands off her fur ball"

Purrsphone hissed

"Purrsphone black hair. Meowlody white hair" Sonata said trying to remember which twin is which

"And you better like remember it" Meowlody snapped

"So you ghouls are looking for a powerful magic.i might know Toralei said

"YES TELL US" Aria and Sonata exclaimed

"Cool it girls. So tells about this power" Adagio smirked

"And why should I. Unless your willing to pay for it" Toralei snickered

"Hold that thought" Adagio pulled the other the dazzlings into to a Circle

*whisper*

"Ok girls. I say we go for it. We need this power and we should do anything to get it. No matter what the cost" Adagio was to excited to think things though.

"But Heath said that those girls can't be trusted" Sonata said

"For the first time I agree with Sonata" Aria quickly looked at Toralei and the twins the quickly looked away "Whatever they want us to do would probably beneath us. All I know is I'm not sharing my power with the likes of them. Plus there manipulating us. Were usually the ones manipulating people into doing what we want!"

"Adagio. You just know there gonna betray us in the end . Plus Purrsphone really scares me" Sonata shivered

"Remember we can't be trusted nether" Adagio smirked then walked up to Toralei and said "We have a deal. So what's the cost"

" has been captain of the fearleading squad for to long . She thinks she's all that because her daddy's a pharaoh"Toralei and the twins began to growl and hiss "Meow. if I didn't help her with most of the moves she wouldn't even be considered but noooo Nefera had to pick her little sister over me! And she doesn't even like Cleo!" Angry tears began to stream down Toralei's face

Meowlody hugged Toralei "mew. This ok tiger let it out" then she sighed "next thing you know we're the bad guys"

"We quit the fearleading team because we were tired of her bossing us around" Purrsphone

Toralei wiped away her tears "Could you guys drive them all apart"

"It's what we do best" Adagio said "lead the way"


	6. Chapter 6:Nefera's bracelet

Chapter 6:Nefera's Bracelet

"Btw don't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE that you saw me crying " Toralei said "it would ruin me"

"Don't worry. I know what it's like to try to keep up a tough reputation" Adagio pat her on the back

"Purrsphone show to them" Toralei began to smile

Purrsphone took out of her purse a beautiful pure gold bracelet with black horizontal stripes studded with three huge green gems.

"Oooooo is this the powerful item you were talking about" Sonata was almost hypnotized by its beauty

"Nefera's Bracelet. meow" Meowlody giggled "It has the power to heal anything that is broken. I when I say anything I mean like absolutely anything."

"Meow. We swiped it from Nefera as revenge for picking Cleo over us." Purrsphone handed it over to Adagio then laughed "She didn't even realize. For a De Nile she really isn't that protective over her enchanted items"

"Your can use it to fix your necklace thingys" Toralei said

Aria raised one eyebrow "wait... How do you know about our amulets"

"Like I 've been watching you"

"Sooooo how does it work" Sonata stared at the bracelet

"We don't know" The twins shook there heads at the same time

"Ok girls lets take out the broken pieces" Adagio said then she put the bracelet on

As soon as the dazzlings took out the shards of the amulets the bracelet shone with a bright green light.

"W-what's happening!'" Adagio tried to take off the bracelet but she couldn't. It was as if it was attached to her.

The light was shining so bright that It seemed to have gulped the whole a surge of green waves hit the dazzling and with a loud bang all six of them passed out.

A few seconds later

"I finally found you guys. Are you ok" Heath shook Aria "wake up. Please wake up" his hair was ablaze which led to the smell of smoke filling up the room

"Ugh, Get off me" Aria pushed him

"Yes I would like some bacon with that" Sonata murmured. She was fast asleep

"We hear big bang and came fast as we could" Abbey said and sighed "brought ice pack for pain"

"What happened in here"Frankie exclaimed

"Looks like this place was hit by a tornado" Cleo was covering her head with her hands" Ew this place is truly discussing. Certainly not the ideal place to pass out. By the way you new ghouls truly have some type of fashion to know that glowing red amulets are so 100 decades ago but those earrings are soo in right now."

"You know I love clothes as much as the next fashionista but now is the time" Clawdeen lifted Sonata up and put her on her shoulder

"Where did you get those necklaces from. You ghouls weren't wearing them earlier" Heath said

Adagio and Aria stood up

"It's really nice to meet you all" Adagio said sarcastically "but afraid that shock I think we should get going and rest up a bit"

Clawdeen put Sonata down and then stared sniffing the air "Smells like Toralei has been here"

In a flash, The werecats ran out of the room. Knocking over Heath.

"It's ok.i'm used to" Heath sighed

"I wonder what those three are up too"Cleo said as she watching them leave

"A ha ha ha" Adagio said nervously "I wonder."

"Come on ghouls. Let's go home" Heath said

"There living with you?" Frankie asked. She was worry that Heath would scare them into leaving monster high.

"It's a temporary" Aria grabbed Heath, Sonata, and Adagio's arm "Let's just go"

So they left

"Welcome to my place ladies" was soon as Heath opened the door the girls were disgusted at what they saw

"Ew" Aria gagged "Just what I expected your house would be like"

"I-I-It's not so bad here." Sonata picked up underwear, blushed, then threw it.

"There is clothe everywhere. Even in the fridge. I change my mine. We're not staying here" Adagio said

"No wait. I can always clean up around here" Heath said trying to reassure them "The cleanness place in the house is my parents room. You can stay in there. My cousin Jackson is coming over soon the help me clean the place up. I also just texted him to pick up some sleeping clothe for you guys on his way here"

"Heath I hope you don't mind my asking but where are your parents. Are they even ok with us staying here" Sonata said as she sat down on a pile of clothe.

"It's a long story" Heath was starting to flame up again

"Take us to our room Heath before you burn down the place." Adagio snapped

"Sure it's right down the hall and also my room is the one with the the skull on the door if your curious to know" Heath winked at Aria

"As if" Aria folded her arm

The dazzlings enter there new room and was shocked at what they saw. It was completely different from the rest of the house. It almost felt like they stepped into the room of royalty. The wall were dark red with what looked like little flame markings at the edges. There was a vanity with the biggest mirror on it the girls have ever seen. It also had a person bathroom with a tub that looked big enough to fit four people. It had a walk in closet. A king size bed the was covered in orange and red sheets. They were in bedroom heaven.

"THIS BED IS SOOO HUGE!" Sonata laughed as she jumped up and down on the bed

"Whoa this room is definitely the best and cleanest room in the house. I wonder if Heath even comes in here" Aria said

"This is just the type of life we deserve to live but imagine girls. Imagine when we finally take over. We'll be living in luxury." Adagio said while staring at herself in the vanity and smirk "Come to think of it Heath can be of some use to us. Also I'm more happy that thanks to the kittens we have our powers back and a new accessory" She pointed and the bracelet then at the earrings the Aria and Sonata were wearing. These were all results of Nefera's bracelet.

"Oooo sooo soft" Sonata said curling up in the bed .

*knocking on the door*

"Ugh what is it Heath" Aria said as she opened the door.

" Jackson's here. You guys wanna come and help us clean up" Heath said

"Enope" both Adagio and Aria said and same the down

Before Heath walk away from the door Sonata opened it "I'll help you guys. Plus it's great to meet someone new"

Heath smiled

"Fine. Go ahead" Adagio said still checking herself out in the mirror

"YAY!" Sonata ran to the living room

Being a human who has grown up among monsters in a world in which the two groups mutually dislike each other, Jackson is a cautious and shy boy who prefers to stick to the rules. He's a dedicated scientist and one of the best students at Monster High. Heath slowly walked in the living room and pat Jackson on the back. Which shocked him

"This is my cousin Jackson."

"H-h-hi" Jackson said shyly and fixing his glasses "I hear you guys needed some help so I bought you guys some things" Jackson handed her a bag with sleeping clothes and hair accessories

"Thank you. My name is Sonata. Sorry am friends couldn't come out and see you. They're a little tired right how. By the way if your related to Heath how come your not a monster"

Jackson sighed and looked down at his feet " Technically I'm half monster. it's a long story but never mind that. Just please don't play loud music around me"

"It brings out his scorchin awesome side" Heath poked Jackson" how about we let him out."

"Could you please stop Heath. You invited me here to help you fix up the place. Wouldn't he wreak the place even more" Jackson picked up some clothe and threw it at Heath " Now let's get started. How about you wash these"

"Awe fine. Your no fun" Heath said and threw the clothe back at him

Sonata giggled. She just enjoyed fighting so much. She though maybe she can stir up a little fight between these two. It would definitely be please Adagio and Aria. Plus it would make herself even stronger on her own.

"Sooo Jackson. How close are you to Heath" Sonata smirked

"W-well me and Heath were very good friends when were little. He was always there to defeat me when other monsters use to pick on me back then" Jackson sighed "but Heath has changed every since I arrived. It's as if I don't exist. One time I hear him making fun of me with Manny behind my back! Ohh his makes me so mad. It's obvious he likes hot more than me. Oh What am I saying. You just met me you probably don't want to listen to a normy geek like me story"

"Oh no." Sonata said trying to hold back from laughing "I'm shocked that smart and handsome guy such as yourself it's the talk of the school"

"I know right and even Holt is more popular than me and we're the same person!" Jackson was getting angry

"Ummm who is this Holt person" Sonata said

"Jackson's awesome half. He's a super cool Dj the really know how to light up the dance floor" Heath said jumping out of nowhere

Jackson blushed "H-Heath you supposed to be washing your clothe and they're is no way you could be finished by now. W-were you listening to whole time"

Heath started laughing " I'm Jackson boo hoo hoo. Poor me am such a dork and got my girlfriend stolen by a real monster. Whoa is me"

"Your such an asshole" Jackson clench his fist

"No wonder Frankie broke up with both of you. You sit here feeling bad for yourself instead of letting Holt take over and get Frankie. Your practically the same monster anyway. Frankie would never date a loser like you"Heath started to get closer to him

"I came here to help you and this is how you treat me. What happen to you Heath. We used to be best friends but ever since you started hanging out with Manny Taur you've become a real jerk"

Sonata watched as they argued and threw things at each other. It was time for her to absorb they hate but she couldn't thing of a song to sing. She though as hard as she could but all she could think about was cats for some strange reason. It was usually Adagio who though of the perfect songs of every occasion but this time she had to do something on her own for once. So she sang.

(The song is Hello kitty by Avril Lavigne)

Min'na saikō arigatō,

K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii.

[Verse 1]

Mom's not home tonight

So we can roll around, have a pillow fight

Like a major rager OMFG

Let's all slumber party

Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties

Someone chuck a cupcake at me

It's time for spin the bottle

Not gonna talk about it tomorrow

Keep it just between you and me

Let's play truth or dare now

We can roll around in our underwear how

Every silly kitty should be

[Pre-chorus:]

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

"Yes I did it" Sonata said as she jumped up and down

Suddenly Jackson transformed into Holt Hyde

"AAAH YEA LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Holt yelled. "I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I GOT HERE BUT YOU BETTER BELEVE I'M GONNA TURN IT UP"

"Scrochin" Heath said

Aria stormed into the room "Can you three tone it down. I'm trying to sleep"


	7. Chapter 7:Three monsters, one Frankie

Chapter 7:Three Monsters, One Frankie

(I hope you guys don't mind but this Chapter will focus on Jackson and Toralei . This story also takes place after freaky fusion so I want to show a little of how Jackson is handling Frankie and Neighthan becoming a couple. Please enjoy :-) )

"W-W-where I'm I" Jackson looked and noticed that he was laying in the Monster high Graveyard "Damm it Holt your gonna make mom and dad worry about us if you keep acting like this. This is not the strangest place I've ending up and at least I'm in front of the school. Plus I think I have extra clothe in my locker. Hey look Frankie here"

Jackson started running over to her then stopped because he notice she wasn't alone. She was with Neighthan rot the new transfer student who was half unicorn and half zombie. They were on a picnic date.

"Oh umm hey Jackson. What are you doing here" Frankie said. She felt pretty awkward since she was the one who put there relationship on pause. They didn't really officially break up so she though seeing her here with another guy must really hurt.

"Frankie" Jackson frowned "who is he" Jackson though to himself this must be the monster Heath was talking about.

"Hi I'm Neighthan and I'm..."

"Let me guess. Her new boyfriend" Jackson interrupted

"Jackson don't be that way" Frankie said

"It's ok Frankie I understand" Jackson started crying " I mean it must have been hard dealing with me and Holt. I bet it was confusing and you couldn't choose between us because we have a little bit of each other. But if your gonna hurt me at less you could have told me instead of sneaking behind my back. Frankie why" Jackson ran out of the graveyard

"Well that was awkward" Neighthan scratched his head "are you gonna be ok Frankie"

Frankie hugged Neighthan " I didn't mean to hurt him like than but it's better he found out now than latter on. At lest I think Holt has moved on. He did go to prom with Operetta"

"Yea" Neighthan said trying to force a smile "let's get back to our date before school starts"

Jackson was now sitting on the steps of the school crying

"Oh Holt why. Why do you have to ruin everything. THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOUR FAULT!" Jackson started punching himself in the stomach

"Ugh. Would you stop killing yourself over that ghoul. Seriously she's not worth it meow"

"Toralei is that you" Jackson said wiping away his tears

Also as if she fell out of the sky, Toralei jumped onto the steps and sat next to Jackson " I've never seen a guy cry before"

Jackson blushed and quickly tried to hide his face in his shirt " leave me alone I'm not in to mood for you"

"Meow. Oh Jackson do you really think I enjoy seeing you down. I'm not Nefera. I would never kick a monster while their down. Don't worry it's just you and me out here. The twins are inside helping Bloodgood with some paper work. Luckily I slipped out before she could make me do it too. Yuck" Toralei rubbed his back

"If only I could separate from Holt. Then my life would be so much better"

"Ugh. It truly is annoying listening to you whine like this" Toralei lifted Jackson's head "Grow a pair"

" Excuse me" Jackson was turning red

"Grow some balls man. Your sitting here crying like a baby when what you should be doing is seeking revenge"

Jackson sighed "I'm not you Toralei" Jackson started crying again "I truly love Frankie and I would never hurt her. She will always have a place in my heart"

Toralei slapped him "would you just forget about her. She left you and she's never coming back" Toralei jumped on top of him and kissed him.

Jackson pushed her off "I'm sorry Toralei. I need time to think" Then he ran into the school

Toralei cluched her chest as if in pain then sighed and said "whatever"

A few hours later at lunchtime in the creepatria...

"Come sit with us" Toralei and the twins beckoned the Dazzlings to there table

The dazzlings sat down but they couldn't help but staring at there food.

"This is considered food" Aria said poking at it with a fork " i think I saw it move"

"Hehe look it's dancing" Sonata's lunch was doing gundam style

" that's just freaky" Adagio said " I'm throwing it out"

"Oh would you look at that the queen is looking at us should we cower in fear" Meowlody laughed

"what are they looking at" Purrsphone hissed

"Like they don't need to stare we know we're cute meow" Meowlody said play we her hair

"Ummm I think they're staring at us" Sonata said and pointed at Cleo

"Don't point at people. It's rude" Aria slapped Sonata's hand

"Hey Toralei isn't it around the time where you ditch us to go mess with them"Purrsphone mumbled

"I'm not in the mood ghouls"Toralei sighed

"Is this about Jackson" Meowlody sneered

"You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't usually act like this" Purrsphone said "Meow anyway, Adagio here has been gain popularity here especially with the boys. Congrats your almost at fearleading status and it's your second day here mew."

"Thanks" Adagio smirked "It's only natural."

"Oo maybe you should be a fearleader Adagio"Sonata said

"Or I could be a fearleader" Aria mumbled and folded her arms

Cleo de Nile walked over to there table followed by Frankie trying to stope"Listen new ghouls I'm the queen of this and I refuse to be over throne by a ghoul like you" she was looking at Adagio

"Excuse me" Adsgio stood up

"She didn't mean that" Frankie said trying to pull Cleo back to there table

"Ooo looks like somebody's jealous" The twins laughed

"Me jealous HA!" Cleo smirked "You wish"

"Excuse me your highness" Aria said sarcastically "but I would be careful i were you before you get your bandages torn off"

"Frankie did you hear something. I get hearing this buzzing noise" Cleo was pretending not to hear her

"Guys please stop" Frankie exclaimed "why can't all get long"

"Ugh. Your all are so annoying!" Toralei snapped and ran out the creepatria to the gym

"What's her problem" Cleo rolled her eyes

"You" Purrsphone hissed at Cleo and Frankie

"Should we sing now" Sonata whispered

"Let's just enjoy this for now " Adagio and the dazzlings started laughing quietly

In the gym Toralei was running around kicking soccer balls. It calmed her down and help relieve some stress sometimes. It was strange for her because usually when she's around Cleo a Toralei was the one insulting her and arguing we her. She though about the time when she fused we Cleo and became Cleoeli. It was a nightmare at first but in the end she actually felt like Cleo and her could actually be friends. Then she though about Jackson. She couldn't believe she actually kissed him!

"Ugh what is happening to me. I'm turning soft" Toralei said laying flat on the gym floor staring at the ceiling

The Twins and the dazzlings walked in

"Are you ok meow" the twins said

" Now I see what your talking about with that Cleo girl" Adagio leaded her hand to Toralei

"Hmf. They call you the toughest girl in school" Aria said and rolled her eyes

The twins lifted Toralei up and then hugged her

"What happened to you Tori you've been acting really weird lately." Purrsphone said

"You've been like this ever since Jackson took you to prom. Do you actually like like like him" Meowlody purred

"T-t-that loser. N-No way" Toralei blushed

Sonata giggled "you guys are so cute" she hugged Toralei

"Ugh get off me meow" Toralei hissed

Adagio smiled " We were planning to sing in the creepatria today. Would you like to do a duet with me"

"You can't be serious" Aria mumbled

"Come on Tori it would be fun" Meowoldy was jumping up and down

"Why not" Toralei began to smile


	8. Chapter 8:I used to be your idiot

Chapter 8:I used to be your idiot

(Toralei and Adagio sing "Too cool" from the camp rock movie lol)

I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head

Everything you say is so irrelevant

You follow in my lead, you wanna be like me

But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool

Yeah, I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not

Exactly who do you think you are?

Can't tell you what that you haven't got

When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised

You are still allowed to be in my crew

I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone

Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself and I agree

You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool

Yeah, I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

A few hours later, after school, The dazzlings were on there way too there temporary home when they accidentally bumped into Cleo and Deuce was not happy to see them.

"Oh my RA! Are you among the living!" Cleo said

"Clam down babe it was an accident" Deuce said as the snakes on top of his head wiggled and hissed

" EEKK" Sonata fainted

" She'll be ok" Adagio said not paying sonata any attention " And clam your bandages miss Cleo it was and accident. If we really wanted to mess with you we would have done a lot worst"

"And what's that suppose to mean" Cleo snapped

"You'll have to excuse Cleo. She just got in a big fight with her friends" Deuce was trying to keep the peace"

"Awww what happened" Aria said sarcastically then started laughing

"Hey are you making fun of my ghoul" Deuce was getting angry and almost took off his sun glasses

"Oh honey there not even worth being stoned" Cleo said petting one of this snakes

"Aria pick up sonata and let's go. We're wasting time here" Adagio bumped into Cleo and walked away

"Ugh. Who does that ghoul think she is" Cleo folded her arms

When they arrived at Heath's house the arrived to a much cleaner and nicer smelling home. As they arrived in in the living room they saw Heath and Jackson on the couch playing video games not fighting at all. Sonata was confused.

"Why aren't you guys at each other's throats!" Sonata exclaimed

Adagio and Aria started laughing at her

"Me and Heath fight like that all the time but we always end up making of in the end" Jackson smiled

" Yea. Plus Jackson was feeling pretty bad about the hold Frankie so I had to cheer him up. Admit it." Heath hair started to flame up " your useless without me"

" Oh shut up" Jackson blushed

"Ha! I've alway been better at starting fights than you are" Aria whispered in Sonata's ear

"NO I AM" Sonata yelled

*Adagio face palm*

"You guys wanna play" Jackson said waving the controller

"Sure" Sonata smiled and jumped onto the couch

"I don't have anything better to do" Aria said and sat down

" I'm going to freshen up" Adagio and walked away to the dazzling's room

"Translation. She's gonna stare at herself in the mirror for hours" Aria giggled

" sooooo what are you guys playing" Sonata said

"Blazblue chrono phatasama. Jackson's favorite" Heath rolled his eyes

"Oooooooo" Sonata was now staring dead at the screen

"Well what are you waiting for. Give us the controller" Aria said trying to grab it from Heath

Heath smirked "You want it badly. Don't you blaze"

"Ugh" Aria blushed " your such and idiot"

"Seriously Heath. What is wrong with you" Jackson rolled his eyes

"What I do" Heath laughed

"Here Sonata" Jackson handed her his controller "I'll go make us some popcorn"

" PUT LOTS OF SALT!" Sonata yelled

" ew no" Aria said

Jackson laughed " I'll make you a separate bag. Ok"

Sonata nodded

"Sooo" Heath smirked

Aria snatched the controller out of his hand "Hmf"

So they played for hours and hours. What annoyed Aria was two things, Heath's constant flirting and Sonata and Jackson keep beating her at the game.

" Sorry guys it's getting late. I have to get home before mom starts worrying where I am or if I'm Holt" Jackson sighed

"Lame." Heath said

"You know. You can't be living here own your own. We can't keep covering for you." Jackson walked straight out the door not even making eye contact with Heath.

"I'll be fine on my own. Don't worry about me" Heath mumbled

"You said something" Sonata tilted her head

"Come on idiot get us some food" Aria pushed Heath

"I used to be your idiot." Sonata mumbled

" fine. I was saving this money for a pet dragon but I'll order a pizza" Heath sighed

Aria and Sonata walked into their room.

"aaaa w-w-why are you naked" Aria said covering Sonata's eyes

"Wow" Adagio started laughing " remember we never usually wore clothes back in equestria. You guys really have become humanized. Plus we've been together sincere the beginning of time. Literally"

Sonata was confused " wait... She's naked"

"Shut up Sonata" Aria was turning red

"Sheesh. What's there to hide anyway. Come on girls I started a bath of us" Adagio giggled and pulled Sonata away from Aria.

"YAY FREEDOM!" Sonata squealed an began taking of her clothes

" S-s-sonata no" Aria exclaimed as she tried not to look at them

"Come on Ari. Just like old times" Adagio smirked

"You guys are crazy" Aria blushed " But you know what I'll humor you"

So the three them took a bath with each warm water and the bubbles reminded Sonata a lot of home. She closed her eyes and pictured it. The water against her scales, scaring ponies out of their minds, making them argue,

causing wars.

"Tehe" Sonata gigged

"Hey Aria are you ok over there your so red right now" Adagio said moving closer to her

"W-w-would you s-stop" Aria said trying to hide herself under the water.

"Come on Ari" Sonata said and kissed her on the cheek. Teasing her.

"I-i-idiot d-d-don't be stupid" Aria push her off

"Awww I know you don't mean that" Sonata started laughing " we all know the that you only call the people you love means you love me a lot and Heath. You love both of us don't ya" she started splashing both Adagio and Aria

"O-o-of c-course not idiot stop it" Aria said splashing her back

"Hehe ok you two here's a real splash" Adagio said as a huge wave of water hit the both of them

"Ekk" both Aria and Sonta were soaked

The three girls started laughing

"I hate you guys" Aria smiled

"Awww we hate you too" Sonata gigged

Adagio sighed " I miss our true forms"

"Yea" Sonata and Aria both said looking at each other and frowning

"Come on girls let's dry off and get ready for bed"

(Here's a list of what the dazzling sleeping clothe look like)

Sonata- A light pink lacey night dress and wore her hair in two Chinese buns.

Aria- she wore purple t-shirt and green pajama pants. She put her hair in a braided ponytail

Adagio- A frilly purple night dress and wore her hair in two ponytails.


	9. Chapter 9: The blizzard before the blaze

Chapter 9:the blizzard before the blaze

At School...

"Hey Abbey, Need someone to warm you up a bit" Heath smirked and grabbed her hand

"No bad Heath" Abbey hit him in the head and since she is an abdominal snow girl she had super human strength so it hurt a lot.

"Owww"

"Hehe. You are like baby yak clinging onto it mother" Abbey smiled

"Hmf" Aria scowled "aren't you gonna officially introduce us"

"Heeeyyy i know you" sonata said " your the girl who brought the ice pack after the big explosion"

" Name is Abbey. You ghouls friends with Toralei. No?"

"Huh" Sonata started to space out

"More like acquaintances" Adagio said

"If I were you I'd stay alway from her. She causes problems wherever she goes. You three have caused a lot of trouble yourself mmmm" Abbey folded her arm "Your three are up too something"

Aria hit Heath in the same spot Abbey did " what are you staring at. Hmf"

"Oww pain. So much abuse"

"Hey go easy on the boy. one knock to the head is enough" Abbey made a block of ice appear and placed it on his head "This should make pain go away"

"Cold, Cold,Cold" Heath started to shiver and turn pale

"Sorry" Abbey quickly took the ice off of him " I forget you made of fire"

"Idiot" Aria mumbled

Heath started to flame up "oh ladies before I forget. My birthday is this week. I'm turning 16."

"Oh wow" Sonata smiled " I could have sworn you were 18."

"Why. because of how mature I am"

Both Abbey and Aria started laughing

"What's so funny" Heath scratched his head

Adagio patted him on the back "Have you heard your voice"

"Your just gonna let them laugh at you like that" Manny the Minotaur walked up to them

"H-H-Hey M-Manny" Heath said. He was always nervous around Manny

"You should not come when you were not invited into conversation" Abbey said

"I can go wherever I please" Manny grunted "right Heath"

"Y-yea." Heath head was turning to flames

"Ugh your pathetic" Aria said and got closer to Manny

" It shocks me that you have girlfriend" Abbey rolled her eyes

"Come on Heath" Manny pulled Heath away from them

"Not so fast" Abbey froze both of them

"Good" Adagio sighed "I've had enough of those idiots for one day. Sooooo Abbey"

"I will not fall for your tricks. In my village they have a saying. pretty faces hide ugly motives" Abbey stare coldly at them. As if she was staring into there souls.

The ice quickly started melting. As soon as it did Manny and Heath walk anyway without saying a word

"Wow. Rude much" Aria mumbled

"It's like he's a totally different person" Sonata frowned "I don't like it"

" Ghoul with puffy hair. I'm watching you" Abbey said "like hawk"

"Ooo I'm so scared" Adagio said sarcastically

The Dazzlings barely did anything in there classes but annoy their teachers and interrupt class. They had no need for classes and homework anyway because what they wanted was much bigger than that. Sonata was curious to explore the school a little more so she sneaked away from the others. As she was walking in the hallway she ran into Manny and Jackson.

"Oooo. This place is soooo out of harmony. It's like the complete opposite of canterlot high. Ari was so wrong " Sonata whispered to herself as she hid behind a wall and watched Manny picking on Jackson.

"Please Manny leave me alone I'm not in the mood today" Jackson pleaded

"Looks like the battery on your icoffin is dead. Looks like Holt can't save you now" Manny laughed and snatched his headphones

"Hey give those back" he tried to grab it back but Manny is huge compared to him

"Sonata what did I tell about wandering off on your own" Aria just walked up

"Shhhh" Sonata pulled Aria down behind the wall

"What are you up too" Aria whispered

"Don't you see this is a perfect opportunity" Sonata smiled

"No you idiot. Don't you see that this is obviously not an argument" Aria shook her head "look he's not even fighting back"

"HEY WHO'S THERE" Manny yelled

"Oh no. Our cover is blowed. I repeat our cover is blowed" Sonata whispered frantically

"Calm down" Aria covered Sonata's mouth

"Meow what do we have here" Toralei and the twins had just arrived but didn't notice the Aria and Sonata were there too

"T-T-Toralei" Manny shivered. Basically, even the meanest and baddest of monsters were afraid of her, even Manny.

"A wonder what your little girlfriend would think about the this. Mew" Toralei laughed

"It would be a major Cat-tatrophe. Mew" Meolody smirked " Isn't that like ironic because Toralei is ..."

Purrsphone quickly cover her mouth then whispered "Do you like want our cover to be blow."

"Oh please don't tell Eyera" Manny pled " I just told her I'd change."

They laughed at him "It's delightful watching you beg" Toralei smirked "but all we ask is for you to leave this poor normie alone" Toralei looked at Jackson and started laughing again.

"Strange" Aria whisper to Sonata "It's like deja vu. Like this has happened before"

"H-Hey I feel it to" Sonata whispered back

"Shh. I can't hear what their saying" Aria said

"Here Normie" Manny gave the headphone back

"T-thanks" Jackson said and nervously took them back

Manny then ran away

"Thanks guys. Your really saved my hyde" Jackson blushed

"Ugh" Purrsphone hissed "Remind me again why we like helped or whatever. Meow"

"Your two can come out now. Don't thing I can't see you" Toralei said signaling Aria and Sonata

"Thanks a lot idiot." Aria grumbled "we got caught"

"Hey!" Sonata exclaimed

"You guys where here the whole time and you just watched" Jackson mumbled

"Hey cutie" Purrsphone winked at Sonata

Meolody hissed "What were you two doing sneaking around anyway"

"We don't have to answer to you" Aria said and folded her arms

"Where's Adagio" Toralei said "You guys are usally always with her"

"Oh yea." Sonata smiled " I'm sure she's somewhere around here"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a beauitful " Purrsphone started to closer and closer to Sonata " and OMG THAT HAIR. You must let me play with it one day" Purrsphone rubed against Sonata and purred.

"SISTER!" Meolody yelled. She was burning with jealously

"Stay away from her" Aria pushed Purrsphone

"Umm guys I'm still here you know" Jackson said. He was bright red.

"Oh Jackson I hope you don't mind but I need the speak to Holt for a second about a party for Heath's birthday" Sonata said shyly

"Yea yea I know. " Jackson frowned

"It's ok Jackson" Toralei smiled " Your just as good as him. I mean your the same persons right"

"Umm y-y-yea" Jackson said then sighed


	10. Chapter 10:The cat's out of the bag

Chapter 10:The cat's out of the bag

"AH YEA WERE GONNA HAVE A PARTY!" Holt exclaimed

"Would you keep it down"Aria said "it's suppose to be a surprise"

"HEY TORI WASS UP" Holt turned up the music

"MEOW. MY EARS ARE SENSITIVE YOU KNOW" Meowlody roared

Toralei just stood there staring at Holt blankly

"Hehe" Sonata giggled "suddenly things have gotten more lively"

"I FIND IT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT YOU GHOULS ARE THE ONES CAUSING ALL THE FIGHTING AROUND HERE" Holt moved closer to them "YOU CALL YOURSELVES THE DAZZLINGS RIGHT"

" Yea" Aria grumbled

"HEY I THOUGHT THERE WAS THREE OF YOU"

"Adagio probably around here somewhere" Sonata hear something in the distance

(Adiago is humming under our spell)

" There she is!" Sonata exclaimed

"That's so typical of her" Aria said and folded her arms "causing trouble without us"

"SHE'S SMOKIN HOT" Holt yelled

"Ugh. You are related to Heath" Aria mumbled

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN" Holt said dancing all over the place

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private" Sonata knew that Heath was bound to over hear

"HEY TORI STOP STARING AT ME. I KNOW I'M AWESOME BUT SERIOUSLY" Holt smirked

"Meow. Don't flatter yourself " Toralei said

Holt started laughing " word around school is you've got a little crush on Jackson" he whispered in her ear

"S-s-seriously J-j-Jackson. N-not my type" Toralei said and pushed him away"

"Finally you quiet down. Mew" Meolody sigh

Purrsphone pat Meowolody on the head "Your something else"

"Oh Toralei I-I-I love your t-t-tail" Holt said sarcastically imitating Jackson

Toralei blushed then hissed "Oh shut up"

Sonata giggled "you guys look cute together"

"Ew no" Toralei and Holt both exclaimed

"Toralei, Meowlody, Purrsphone, and the Dazzlings please report to the Headmistress' office immediately"

"Ugh what does she want" Toralei sneered

"Looks like Headmistress Bloodgood might be a challenge to fall under our spell if she recognized what's going on so quick" Aria said

"I-I-I'll m-m-miss you Toralei" Holt said imitating Jackson again then started laughing

"Knock it off. It's not funny" Toralei hissed

Holt kept laughing "YOUR A RIOT. I CAN'T HELP IT. THOSE IT BOTHER YOU TORI. HUH HUH?"

Toralei's cheeks turned rosy red "Go bother someone else"

"SPEAKING OF WHICH I WONDER HOW FRANKIE FINE IS DOING" Holt said and smiled

A couple of minutes later in the Headmistress' office...

"I'm disappointed in you ghouls. Especially you Toralei" Headmistress Bloodgood said as she looked though the papers on her desk.

"What's wrong Headmistress" Adagio said sarcastically

"Ever since you and you friends came to this school you have cause nothing but trouble" Bloodgood said angrily but calmly "Everywhere you go you cause fights and problems. Plus you skipped at least 10 classes or more. Monster high is all about getting along despite our differences and being yourselves. Your turning this school into the exact opposite."

"Ok. What does any of this have to do with us" The twins both said and tried to prevent themselves from laughing

"Oh. It has everything to do with you three" Bloodgood said in a stern tone " I hear you all have been very good friends and I don't see you getting into any fights and knowing you Toralei your have a big part in this"

Toralei mumbled "of course you do"

"But Headmistress" Adagio said in the most innocent tone she could "we have nothing to but with this"

"Oh don't play dumb we me. I wasn't born yesterday" Bloodgood frowned

"Do you have any proof that we're the ones causing all the fights" Aria sneered "it could just be some normal high school drama"

"Watch it I'm still you Headmistress" Bloodgood snapped "As your headmistress I should expel you but..." She look at Toralei and the twins "but as your guardian I'll let it go for now"

"She's your mom!" Sonata exclaimed

Toralei turned red "SHE IS NOT MY MOM" and walked out the office

"She is right" Bloodgood sighed "I'm not her mom but I do care her and you guys.I'm afraid if you keep going down the path your going I might not be able to save you three"

"Do you really want to talk about this in front of the dazzlings" Purrsphone hissed

Meolody started crying and ran out the room

"Sister wait" Purrsphone exclaimed

"Should we leave" Sonata whisper to Adagio

"Maybe we should. This is not the type of fighting I enjoy." Adagio frowned

Purrsphone sigh"Meow. Excuse me Headmistress I'm gonna go comfort my friends" She ran out the room faster than a cheetah.

"I refuse to have you three mess with my girls heads like that" Bloodgood said soft yet hard enough to show that she was angry "As for your punishment I assigned Frankie to introduce you to more students and help you join a club. I believe this will give you a positive outlook on the school and help you feel more comfortable at school"

"Ugh. Frankie" Aria said. Frankie was one of the monsters at the school that really annoyed her.

"Frankie will show each of you around individually " Bloodgood smirked

All three of the dazzlings frowned

"You are dismissed"

Later on that day at Heath's house...

"I can't believe we have to spend a whole day with that girl" Aria said as she fixed Adagio's hair in the living room

"I know right" Adagio said "she'll definitely put us off track on our conquest to ultimate power"

"Ummm what are you guys talking about" Heath said as he over hear there conversation

"Nothing that concerns you"Adagio snapped

"Yea idiot." Aria grumbled "stay out of this"

Heath laughed "you know what. It's nice to have someone who doesn't act all super nice to me and is so honest with me that it hurts" he smiled "you ghouls really became like family to me"

Aria blushed "Ugh g-g-get out of here with all that sap"

"Oh by the way" Heath started to flame up "I hear you guys get to hang out with Frankie for a whole day. Sooo which one of you are going first tomorrow"

"Well I'm not going!" Aria exclaimed

"I will" Adaigo smile " Sincre I'm not afraid of a overly optimistic monster"

Aria pulled and Adagio's hair hard

"HEY" Adagio yelled

Heath smile "well if you anything I'm here ok"

"Don't worry we wouldn't need anything from you" Adagio laughed


	11. Chapter 11:Adagio is best Fearleader

Chapter 11:Adagio is best Fearleader (Adagio's day with Frankie)

"Sooo Adagio" Frankie said "What is your fav thing to do"

Adagio wanted to said causing wars but she said sarcastically "oh I just love to sing and dance" she almost gaged at the sound of what she just said.

"Voltage!" Frankie exclaimed "I have the perfect thing for you" Frankie grabbed Adagio's hand and ran to the gym

"Ugh. Why have you brought me here" Adagio folded her arms

"Fearleading silly" Frankie smiled "I just think it's perfect for you and your in luck. Cleo looking for new members to form a B team squad"

"Are you talking about the same Cleo who basically thinks she's better than me" Adagio said

" um yes" Frankie said shyly "she's the captain"

Adagio smirked "It'll be fun to show her who's boss"

"Here's my old uniform" Frankie said as she handed it to her "quickly go change auditions are about to start"

A few minute later,

"It looks so cute on you" Frankie said.

"It's a little short on me" Adagio tried to pull the uniform down but it just wouldn't go down

"No time Cleo is about to started and she hates late people"

"I don't care" Adagio snapped

"Oh."Frankie frowned

"Places Ladies. Places" Cleo said as she walked in "Ghoulia smoothie. NOW!"

"Ugggggg"Ghoulia moaned as she hand her a smoothie. She is a zombie and the smartest student at Monster High. Ghoulia used to be a wallflower until Cleo de Nile took her under her wing and helped her get out of her shell. The two have been the closest of friends ever since, Ghoulia being one of the few to enjoy Cleo's complete trust.

As soon as Cleo as saw Adagio she spit out her smoothie "YOU!"

Adagio started laughing

"FRANKIE IS THIS A JOKE." Cleo sneered

"She's the only one who came so yea" Frankie said shyly

"What's the matter your majesty"Adagio said sarcastically "Scared"

"Defiantly not" Cleo folded her arms "impress me"

"FRANKIEEEEEE" Holt busted into the gym

"Oh no" Frankie said and accidentally shocked him

"AAAAA YEA! ELECTRIFYING. LEAVE IT TO YOU TO GIVE ME A JOLT OF ENERGY! HYDE IS IN THE HOUSE. " Holt his arm around Frankie.

"Thank goodness he doesn't know yet" Frankie thoughtless she removed his arm from around her.

"Um excuse me" Cleo snapped "We are in the middle of a rehearsal"

"It's not like I want to be here anyway" Adagio mumbled

"SORRY" Holt said and winked at Frankie "see you later Frankie"

"Uggggggg" Ghoulia moaned

"No Ghoulia he doesn't know" Frankie sigh "I just don't want to go through the same thing I went though with Jackson. I guess it would be wrong that one half of him knows and not the other"

"Uggggggggg"

"Your right I should break it to him before things get bad" Frankie said

"Let's just get this over with already" Adagio said still trying to keep in skirt down

"Chop, Chop" Cleo clapped

"Grrrr. Fine" Adagio sighed. Trying to control her anger.

(Adagio cheering to the song popular )

When I walk into the room people stop and stare

It's like nobody else is there

You know it's me not you

Who said anything about you

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard

And I get what I want, my name is my credit card

Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Most guys I dated got intimidated

So now I date up

If you know what it means so they shut up

If you know what it means so just shut up

'Cause I don't wanna give half away

On the date we don't make up

If you know what I mean when we wake up

If you know what I mean when we break up

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard

And I get what I want, my name is my credit card

Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular!

"Whoa she's amazing!" Frankie exclaimed

"Oh no no no no no" Cleo said "I will accept nothing less than perfection"

"Oh come on Cleo she obvious perfect for the A team with us" Frankie sighed

""Uggggggggg"

"ABSOUTELY NOT GHOULIA! I can't believe you would even consider it"

"You said the same thing about Frankie" Clawdeen said as her and Draculaura walked in

"Totes and she's so fangtastic" Draculaura smiled

"Seems like you team disagrees with you " Adagio laughed

"MY ANSWER REMAINS THE 's VERY BE ON MY SQUAD" Cleo walked closer to Adagio

"Welcome to the squad" Clawdeen said and shook Adagio's hand "pay no attention to Cleo"

" Oh my Ra. You did not just say that! I'm the captain here. Me ME!"

Frankie hugged Cleo "Thanks Cleo. You've helped a lot "

Cleo blushed "No touching" and pushed her off"

A few hours at lunch...

"So are you in" Toralei frowned as she looked at Adaigo in her uniform

"Yea" Adagio sighed as she poked her lunch "I ever wanted to but it was actually kinda fun"

"Don't forget what we came her for" Aria snapped " We came here for one thing and one thing only"

"Ultimate power" Adagio mumbled

"Hanging out with Frankie must be dreadful" Meolody yawned " just thing about makes me sleepy"

"I can't wait till my turn" Sonata said jumping up and down in her seat " I already though of what club I want to join"

"Of course you like it here" Aria rolled her eyes

"Meow. That uniform looks small on you" Purrsphone smirked " if you like I could fix it for you. I've always been good with "

Meolody and Aria both stepped on Purrsphone's feet. She hissed.

"Sister your such a pervert" Meowlody hissed

"Lunch is ever dull around you guys"Toralei smile top hen she looked at Holt who was sitting with Heath , Manny, and Clawd " It's strange that Holt hasn't turned into Jackson yet"

"Tehe is somebody worried" Meowlody giggled

"Of course not" Toralei hissed

Aria started thinking "ok I'll let them have there fun but after Heath's party we have to get back on trace if with want to get home"


	12. Chapter 12:Aria the Athlete

Chapter 12: Aria the Athlete

"If it isn't little miss sunshine" Aria said rolling her eyes

"Umm and your name is"

"Oh come on YOU DON'T KNOW ME"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever seen you before" Frankie started to get scared

"SO YOU KNOW ADAGIO. EVERYONE KNOWS AND LOVES SONATA. BUT NOONE REMEMBERS ME. MY NAME IS ARIA BLAZE PEOPLE! IS THAT SO HARD TO REMEMBER!"

"Oh your Aria. I'm suppose to help you join a club and get comfortable here right"

"Yes" Aria started to calm down

"Mmmmmm you strike me as a extreme sports type of girl" Frankie grabbed her hand and started running

"W-w-where are we going"

"Oh don't worry. You'll love it!"

Down in the catacombs at the SKRM (Skultimate Roller Maze)

Stadium...

"What is this place" Aria said as she looked around

"SKRM" Frankie giggled "I'll let them explain"

Heath,Clawd. Deuce, and Manny were sitting there putting there rollers skates on

"Hey Frankie over here" Deuce said as he pet the snakes on his head

"Your trying out for the team. Awesome!" Heath said and smiled at Aria

Aria blushed "Its not like I wanted to. Idiot"

"My name is Clawd Wolf. The captain of The SKRM team and casketball team if your curious to know. As captian it is my duty to tell you the rules"

" . Slow down" Aria was getting irritated "I have no idea what SKRM is"

"Skultimate Roller Maze" Heath started to flame up" the best game of the season"

"I'd tell the rules but there barely are any. I main rule is to play fair" Clawd said

"You sure you don't want to be on the team full time Frankie" Deuce said "We could use a ghoul full of energy like you on the track"

" sorry guys" Frankie smiled "I decided to be a fearleader full time. If I do both I think I might fall apart"

"Ugh. just give me a uniform" Aria said " give me a few minutes I'll be right back"

Description of Aria's SKRM hair style-Two short pony tails in the front and let her hair down in the back

" W-w-whoa" Heath smiled " You look cute"

"Cuter than Sonata" Aria smirked

"Ummmm" Heath said looking down at the ground

"Hmf" Aria frowned "I change my mind. I'm not doing this"

"At least try"Clawd gave Aria the puppy dog eyes

"Idoits. I don't even know how to roller skate"

" Well" Deuce handed her a pair of roller skates "there is a first time for everything"

Soon after Aria was all over the track and bet every obstacle which shocked everyone

"Did you see her jump over the octopus course. Newbies usually fail at that part!"Manny exclaimed

"That's my girl" Heath said and ignited. And burned one of Deuces snakes

"Noo. HEATH" Deuce said as he saw it turn to ashes

"Sorry. But what's the problem anyway. You got a bunch more on your head"

The snakes on Deuce's head hissed at Heath. As Deuce was about to remove his sunglasses Clawd quickly stopped him.

"Hey now there is not need for all of this. Right?"

"You got lucky this time"

"HEY I HERE YOU SINGING OVER THERE" Manny yelled " Don't think I'm stupid. As a Minotaur I know all about sirens"

"Oh no" Aria thought "He caught me"

"Manny what are you talking about" Clawd said. He was very confused .

"Your all under a spell. Her song will destroy uncle ran into a siren once and ended up being drowned alive"

"A ha ha" Aria said nervously " Oh no I'm not one of dose sirens. Trust me I'm harmless"

" Your crazy Manny" Heath put his arm around her " My blaze would never hurt someone"

"Get off me"

"Let's ignore the fact that Manny might be insane and continue with our trail. You seen like a natural on skates. Are you sure this is your first time." Clawd said

"Yea. I actually like think I might actually like this "


	13. Chapter 13: All hail Queen Sonata!

Chapter 13:All hail queen Sonata

Sonata sneeked away from Frankie. She didn't need her help to find her place around the school. While Aria and Adagio have been busy with there new hobbies Sonata made a bunch of new friends. Though she miss Adagio and Aria, They have been so busy with there own thing that she was kinda lonely.

"Catrine told me that this club was perfect for me but..." Sonata sighed. As she walked though the door she was surround by monsters that she knew the others would not approve of. She smiled at everyone the best as she could and let her hair down and put a pink headband on. She pick up a pair of red glasses she found on the table and put them on. They fit her perfectly. She though a change in her look would help her feel more comfortable and it worked. Soon she was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"WELCOME TO THE FANTASY CLUB!" They exclaimed

(Members of the club: Jackson, Venus, Iris, Bonita, Neghithan,)

Sonata smile even wider when Jackson put a plastic gold tiara on her head "I-I-I hope you don't mind" Jackson said shyly "but will you join our side and be our queen"

"No join us" Neghithan put a plastic sliver ring in her hand "and be a strong knight in my army"

"Why would she want to be a knight when she could rule everything" Jackson rolled his eyes "Please Sonata our last queen left and we need a ruler"

"A knight is a more honorable position"

"In your dreams pony boy" Jackson sneered

"Offense much. What did I ever do to you" Negithan frowned

"ARE YOU SERIOUS. DO I EVEN HAVE TO ANSWER THAT!" Jackson turned bright

"Chill guys. We're suppose to be joining her how fun this club can be. Your giving us a bad impression" Venus the the plant monster girl said getting in between them.

"Yea let's continue our game. Your making me a nervous reck" Bonita the moth skeleton girl said as she chewed on the sleeve on her shirt.

(Sonata sings "so bring it on" by the cheetah girl. Yep I'm running out of song ideas :P )

I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you

Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you

I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you

You wanna fight then we'll do it my way

[Chorus:]

So bring it on

I'll have you wrapped around my finger

So bring it on

When I start wearing you thin you'll know for sure

So bring it on

I don't wanna get dangerous put down your fists its over with

So listen up 'cause you ain't messin' with me anymore

*arguing intensifies*

"Ummm guys" Sonata smirked " I have decided"

"To be our queen!" Jackson and Bonita said

"Our a knight in our army" Iris, Neighthan, and Venus said with there hands over there chest.

"The shall be your Queen" Sonata said and threw the ring at Neighthan. He clumsily caught it and put it in his pocket.

"No offense Negithan but you offer kinda sucks" Sonata giggled

"It's ok" Negithan smiled. I guess for now we are enemies because I'm the king of my kingdom"

"Yay" Bontia flew to Sonata and hugged her " let me show you the map of the land. Oh! And here's a cookie"

Sonata quickly bit the cookie and grazed deeply at the map " Hey this looks like a little Equestria. OMG that alicorn looks just like princess celestia and ooooo there's me and the dazzlings home" She frowned and stared at the toy river "home..."

*phone rings*

"I just got a text from Manny!" Iris beamed " Sorry guys I have to go or I'll be late for our date"

"Honestly" Jackson rolled his eyes "what do you see in that brut"

"Once you get to know him he is really sweet and good" Iris said and smiled hard

"Hmf. Yea. Good at stuffing people in lockers" Jackson said

"Sorry guys" Iris ran out the door

Sonata picked up a orange Pegasus with a dark blue mane and a shield and lighting blot as a cutie mark "this one looks just like flash" She thought " hey guys can I keep this piece"

"Sure" Jackson smiled " that thing is not an important piece anyway"

"HA!" Neghithan exclaimed " I just released three blood thirsty sea monsters into your kingdom when you weren't looking. That will teach you to mess with my people" he moved three pieces next to the blue castle one the board.

"Oh no. Your majesty want should we do" Jackson said as he put some blue pieces around the castle

"Ummmm" Sonata was deep in though

Bontia put two pink butterfly pieces on the very top of the toy castle "don't worry my queen these butterfly will leave protective shield over the castle , for I am the great Mage Bonita and my magic is the strongest in the land"

Sonata giggled " Good work my loyal subjects. Now they will never reach us"

"No so fast!" Venus exclaimed and put a big green vine looking piece in on the board " My vines of solitude have wrapped around your butterfly's. Weakening your defense system"

"They will never reach the castle" Jackson put a small blue sword between the blue pieces and the sea monsters "I summon the Great sword of the knights of the sky knock out the creatures out of the kingdom." Jackson picked up the three sea creature pieces and payed them flat on the other side of the table.

"Noooo" Neghtithan took out some red pieces " prepare for an drastic battle. I refuse to lose to you."

"Ho ho ho! Now bow to me!" Sonata said in the most queenly way she could

"Never!" Venus and Neghithan exclaimed

"Hey guys it time to go home" Bonita said shyly

"Awww but I was just about ready to kick his butt" Jackson said then laughed

Sonata looked closely at the sea creature pieces and frowned "They look like us..." She mumbled then picked up the blue sea creature piece and cried.

"What's wrong Sonata" Bonita hugged her

"I-I-I miss home. I miss the siren river. I miss it all!"

Everyone the room and frowned.

"Hey Sonata how about..." Neghithan was in the middle of walking up to her when he tripped and fell

Sonata laughed

"Cheer up" Jackson smiled at her " We all can else how much you and the other dazzlings missed where you came from. Wherever you came from"

"But just know that we will always be here for you if you need us ok" Venus said and handed her a flower

"Has King I hereby decree that the sea creatures shall never be used as fighting pieces again and be part of Sonata's kingdom"

"HERE! HERE!" Everyone exclaimed

Sonata smiled " So this is what they call friendship"


End file.
